


Singing

by magneticdice



Series: A Dribble Here, A Drabble There [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticdice/pseuds/magneticdice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey sings in the shower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing

**Singing**

“ _I'm tired of being what you want me to be… Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface…”_

Ian lazily opened his eyes. The first thing he did after realizing Mickey wasn’t beside him was look at the time on his cell phone. He relaxed, taking comfort in the fact that he didn’t have to be at work for another couple of hours.

“ _Don't know what you're expecting of me… Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes…”_

Ian’s ears perked up. Had he just heard singing?

“ _Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow…”_

Yes, that was definitely singing. He rolled out of bed and made his way towards the source of the sound; it was coming from the bathroom.

“ _Every step that I take is another mistake to you...”_

Ian carefully pushed the door open, making an effort not to laugh or make any other noise, knowing Mickey would freak out if he knew he had an audience.

“ _Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow…”_

Timing it perfectly, Ian whipped the shower curtain back and sang along with Mickey, belting the next line out at the top of his lungs: “IIIIII've become so nuuuuuuuumb, I can't feel you theeeeeere!”

Mickey was so startled he _literally_ jumped in the air. Ian was laughing hysterically at him the entire time, gasping for breath after seeing the horrified expression on his boyfriend’s face.

“You’re so fucking dead, Gallagher!” Mickey shouted once he’d recovered, grabbing the shower head and aiming it at the redhead in retaliation.

 

**Author's Note:**

> dementors-ate-my-soup posted this headcanon on tumblr about Mickey singing in the shower, and I kind of just went with it. (my own headcanon is that Mickey likes Linkin Park)


End file.
